toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Bellwood)
the burning building of Gardner Research, a boy named Henry Gardner at the age of twelve loses his grip to hold on from a hanging height of thirty feet above ground and falls until he is caught by Max Tennyson assisted by his partner, Phil Keiding. Max: 'You alright, kid? 'Henry: ''(coughs) It hurts... 'Max: What? What hurts? 'Henry: '''My arm... it's broken. 'Max: 'We'll get you to a hospital, I promise. It'll be okay. 'Henry: 'Wait... no, no... save him... save him please... 'Max: 'Who? 'Henry: 'My dad... before it's too late.. 'Max: 'Where is he? 'Henry: 'He's on the last floor... he's dying. Please save him. 'Max: 'I'll do my best. Phil, get this boy to safety. nods and takes the boy in his arms. He smashes a broken window out, then jumps out into a life net. Max begins climbing up the only available staircase in the building as the elevator is out of function. As he walks, steps begin to fall to the ground. Eventually, he makes his way up and kicks open a door hanging halfway. 'Max: 'Is anyone in here? Hello? walks around burnt pieces of wood and destroyed paneling. He searches through several piles to find any signs of life and to his luck, he finds a body submerged beneath planks of wood. 'Max: 'I see you, I'm coming to help. 'Dad: 'Don't try to help me... ''(coughs)... ''I'm going to die soon. 'Max: 'No, let me help you, you're going to be alright. lifts up some more planks and throws them to the side. 'Max: 'It's Harry, isn't it? Harry Gardner? 'Harry: 'Yes. reaches the bottom of the small pit and reaches for Harry's hand until he sees stab marks all across his body. 'Max: 'What happened to you...? Who did this to you? 'Harry: 'Don't turn your back on my son, okay? Earn his trust... be his friend... 'Max: 'Grab my hand, it'll be okay. 'Harry: 'Be good to him. 'Max: 'GRAB MY HAND, DAMN IT! 'Harry: ''(coughs) '' closes his eyes and dies as Max watches. Solemnly, Max grabs Henry's dad and carries him out of the building and into the smoke of the flames that engulf the building. Firemen, Police and family members that recieved a distress call arrive at the building. #1: 'What happened? 'Max: 'Harry Gardner... has died. puts Harry down into a life net. Henry runs over to Max in agony. 'Henry: 'What happened? What happened? 'Max: 'Your dad... I'm sorry. 'Henry: 'No... please... no. No... NO.... NOOOOOOO! screams and kneels down on the pavement outside of Gardner Research. Next minute, he wakes up. He's in a near Bellwood hospital, heavily breathing. An oxygen mask is over his mouth from inhaling the smoke of the fire. 'Henry: 'Where-how...? Tennyson is sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed. 'Max: 'Relax, it was just a dream. We just need to ask some questions. I'm not a detective, but the police preferred to choose me because of the circumstances. 'Henry: 'It was real... no... 'Max: 'Henry? 'Henry: 'Yeah, go ahead. I'm okay. 'Max: 'First question... do you know who killed your father? 'Henry: 'It wasn't the fire? 'Max: 'No. There were several signs of stabbings from a blade. We don't know who did this, but we promise we will find out. 'Henry: 'So that murderer is still out there? I WANT HIM DEAD! launches forward, full of furiousity, until Max pushes him back into his pillow. 'Max: 'Please... it'll be okay. We promise. 'Henry: 'No, its not. Nothing is "okay". Not when he's still out on the streets of this city... 'Max: 'We will find him. 'Henry: 'DO IT THEN. OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO WAIT UNTIL ANOTHER BUILDING BURNS DOWN? 'Max: 'We just need more time. 'Henry: 'That is what that ''monster is depending on right now. Every minute he could be planning an escape from this city and he could be long gone by the time you solve the murder. 'Max: '''Please, Henry, just relax and get some sleep. I'll come back later for questioning, you obviously need more time to rest. leaves the room and puts on hand sanitizer from a dispenser next to the door. Outside waiting for him is his partner, Phil. 'Phil: 'And? 'Max: 'He's not ready yet. 'Phil: 'What do you mean? 'Max: 'He's still... angry. 'Phil: 'Which twelve year old wouldn't after watching his father die? 'Max: 'We just need to give him some rest. The kid should be thinking of anything but the incident last night right now.. 'Phil: '''It's going to take him '''months to get over this. 'Max: '''Whenever he's ready, Phil. 'Phil: 'What makes this kid so important? 'Max: 'His dad... before he died... he made me promise to him. 'Phil: 'What promise? 'Max: 'To be his friend. Levin runs over to Max and Phil in the hallway with important news. 'Devin: 'Max... Phil... Ryan Tym wants to see you. 'Phil: 'Captain of the Bellwood PD? What does he want? 'Devin: 'I don't know. But he says it's important. 'Max: 'Tell him we'll be there. looks over to Phil curiously, but he responds with a shrug. Devin picks up his cell phone and speaks. 'Devin: '''Tym? Yeah. They'll be there in a few minutes.